Not a Jealous Man
by Moonlit-Jeannie
Summary: It was a sign of embarrassment, but also one of frustration. A classic Betty trademark. One that Daniel had grown to love and watch for every time he saw her. ::Spoilers for 'Odor in the Court'::


**AN: This is my very first Ugly Betty fic, it's a one-shot, so I'm not really sure how I feel about how this turned out. Anyway, the idea came from a conversation that I was having with a friend... and it grew to become this. There are some spoilers for the Thursday's episode 'Odor in the Court', since it takes place during the scene at the party. I hope that you guys enjoy this... and let me know if you think I should write more Ugly Betty fanfiction. Also, this is in Daniel's POV, so certain things may be incorrect due to the way that he sees things.**

**And a special thanks to Tarynn for encouraging me to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty... or Charlotte's Web.**

-----

Daniel Meade wasn't a jealous man.

He could have any woman that he wanted, but somehow wants did not include needs.

The one woman that he needed, the one woman who always seemed to rush in and save the day whenever his life seemed to be going downhill was in the arms of another man.

The sandwich guy.

Gio.

It was funny how Daniel could remember such an uncommon name like Gio when he couldn't even remember her first boyfriend's name half of the time.

Wilbur. How hard was that to remember? It was only the name of that stupid pig in that book that his nanny had insisted upon reading to him and Alex--Alexis every night for almost three months straight. They had both thought the pig greasy and disgusting. And to be quite honest, a name had never fit a man better than Wilbur's in Daniel's opinion.

Daniel didn't hate Gio really. No, to tell the truth if Daniel himself were not in the picture, Gio would be the best man for Betty. He was a pretty nice guy and couldn't stand Henry. Something that the two men had in common. That and their love for one Betty Suarez.

Daniel wasn't sure how much Betty had informed Gio about the incredibly strange relationship that she and Henry shared, but he was pretty sure that it was enough. And definitely enough for him to see that Henry was not the right man for Betty. Daniel couldn't help but feel sort of bad for the guy for thinking that the right guy might actually be himself, but soon shrugged it off.

He watched them argue and watched as her cheeks turned pink. It was a sign of embarrassment, but also one of frustration. A classic Betty trademark. One that Daniel had grown to love and watch for every time he saw her.

His thoughts went back again to Henry and he smiled. He would be leaving soon, and no matter how much he didn't want to see Betty heartbroken again, Daniel couldn't help but want to throw an office goodbye party for the guy and throw him out the door and on the next plane to Albuquerque or wherever it was that his other girlfriend and kid would be waiting for him.

Daniel imagined him hugging her, much the same as he had just moments earlier… only then he wouldn't stop himself like he had too many times before. No, then, Daniel Meade would work up the courage (he couldn't help but pause for a moment and wonder when he had lacked courage to begin with) and lean down those few extra inches to capture Betty's lips with his own.

He shook his head and his eyes traveled once again to where Betty and Gio stood together. He nodded and plastered on a fake smile as he listened to people around him chatting with each other about his mother's return from prison. And he couldn't help but think that maybe he was wrong. Maybe he wouldn't get that chance.

Maybe, instead of him comforting Betty as he had done after Henry left the first time, maybe it would be Gio instead.

That was of course, if Daniel allowed that to happen.

His brows furrowed and Daniel shook his head once more, this time to clear the thoughts that were bumping around inside his head.

What was he even thinking of? He had nothing to worry about. And why was he worrying in the first place, anyway?

After all, Daniel Meade was not a jealous man.


End file.
